The Anomlay
by VenaHope
Summary: "If you win, I'll be your slave for a month, but if I win, you have to train me." The black haired girl stared Tsunade in the face. "Alright kid, you gotta deal." Jin had no idea what she was doing in the Naruto world, but she was gonna make the most of it. Self Insert
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

When I woke up in the world of Naruto, I was shocked to say the least.

I drudged down the dirt rode, looking behind me occasionally, I'd grown paranoid when I realized where I was. Naruto.

A world full of killer ninja, what's worse, is that I'm in the body of a child.

I'm not to sure what my age is, but I'd say about 6 or 7. Maybe. I was a small child, with black hair and and bale blue eyes.

That combined with my pale skin made me feel like snow white.

I wore a blue dress that reached my ankles, long sleeved, and I had no shoes. The only thing of value, a choker necklace. I was looking for a place to stay when I heard a commotion inside the bar, I walked in to see a woman with blond hair tied in pig tails, playing poker with several men.

Tsunade.

I smirked as a plan formed in my mind. In this world, Naruto, you have to be strong or have strong friends to survive.

I would get Tsunade to train me. By betting. Perfect.

I hopped over. "Hey, may I join in?" I asked. They looked at me. "Sorry kid but-"

"I can use this." I pulled out my choker. It had a large ruby on it. "Sure kid." Said the greedy man with dollar signs in his eyes.

Tsunade frowned, but looked at the choker.

I smirked. Good thing I know how to play.

One Hour Later.

"Seriously kid, it's just you and me, what more do you have to bet?" I was face to face with Tsunade. I had developed a technique. I would win money from the men, then Tsunade would win it from me, making so it was just us left once the men ran out of money.

"I one last thing to add..." I said slowly. Tsunade blinked. "You have nothing, come on kid let me leave with my winnings."

"Myself." I said. She frowned. "What?"

"If you win I'll be your slave for a month. If I win you can keep the money but..." I pushed myself up to her face. "You have to train me!"

She blinked, then parked out laughing. "Two months and we have a deal."

I won the game.

"Tsunade-Sensei you promised." I said.

"You did say you would train her if she won." Pointed out Shizune.

Tsunade grumbled. She gained all the money she wanted but, she'd have to train this brat. She'd lost to a kid!

"Fine, let's get started." Said Tsunade. I blinked. "Now?"

"Yeah, what are you backing out?"

"No! No, let's start!" I said jumping up and down. Tsunade sighed. "What's your name kid?"

"Jin."

* * *

 **Six Years Later  
**

Tsunade had kept up her end of the deal. Jin had a hard time at first, but then she got used to the burn of her muscle aching, and excelled quickly.

Tsunade taught Jin medical Jutsu, however, a startling truth was revealed.

Flash Back.

 _"That's it, I'm tired of loosing to that brat and woman. We outta teach them a little lesson." Said Shiki, the man Tsunade and Jin had just beat in a game of poker._

 _Jin had mad poker skills._

 _Jin had over heard there conversation, and was going to warn Tsunade, however, she tripped over a bottle and fell._

 _"Well, well, well, what have we here?" purred one of the men. "AHHH!" Shrieked Jin, and she started to run, but the man quickly grabbed her color._

 _"NOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE! TSUNADE-SENSEI! HELP!" Shrieked Jin. Suddenly her eyes turn red, and she flipped out of the man's grasp. "What the- her eyes!" Jin glared at the men, her once blue eyes red._

 _"STAY AWAY!" She yelled._

 _"JIN?! JIN!" Tsunade arrived on the scene, and gasped. Jin's eyes... were red with the Sharingan. She's an Uchiha._

 _"HELP ME!" Yelled Jin, and Tsunade easily took out the ninja surrounding her student. "Your an Uchiha?"_

 _"Huh?" Asked Jin. "Your eyes, you have the Sharingan." Said Tsunade. Jin blinked. "I... I didn't know."_

End Of Flash Back.

That had been a year after she'd started training. Tsunade at first insisted that Jin be returned to Konoha, to the Uchiha, but Jin said she would just run away, that she didn't want to go to Konoha.

"I'd be an outcast, an Orphan, a Bastard." Jin had said.

She was right the Uchiha were a very prideful bunch. And thank goodness that Tsunade listened to Jin because no a week after that, they heard the entire Uchiha Clan had been slaughtered, by none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Jin had dodged a bullet. Or Kunai.

She was a very skilled student. Tsunade knew this to be true. Probably had something to do with being Uchiha.

Jin had also refuse to go to Konoha, she was very stubborn, and Tsunade had gotten attached.

Over the years, Jin became a skilled ninja in the medical field, and had developed a strong bond between herself and Tsunade and Shizune.

Her Chakra type was Fire, like many of the Uchiha Clan. She's gotten better at using her Sharingan, helping her develop Jutsu much faster.

However, one day when Jin was out shopping, she overheard someone, that sounded familiar.

"Pervy-Sage! Are you gonna teach me the Jutsu or what?!" Jin had jumped and quickly concealed herself watching the two.

Jiraiya and Naruto. Great. She had to tell her Sensei. Jin was just about to race off, when some one grabbed her shoulder.

"What exactly are you doing watching us, kid?" Jiraiya.

"What exactly is a Sennin doing here?" She retorted. Jiraiya blinked, Jin ripped out of his grasp. "I'm Jin. Bye." She did the body flicker Jutsu and was gone in an poof.

"Damn it." said Jiraiya.

* * *

 **So what do you think of Jin? Please Review. Oh and to anyone who calls her a Mary-Sue, she got trained by a Sennin for Six Years. She's gonna have skills. Plus she's a 28 year old inside a kid's body, that's why she's good a Poker. K? And yes, she's an Uchiha. Got problem with that?**

 **Sorry if I seem rude.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle of the Sannins

Tsunade was conflicted. She'd been offered a deal by Orochimaru, heal his arms, and get her loved ones back. Jin had been out all day, exploring again. That girl could get herself in so much trouble. Luckily, the fact that she was Tsunade's student was not widely known.

Nor the fact that there was another living Uchiha. Jin never really used her Sharingan, not without wearing sunglasses to hide it.

From what Tsunade could tell, Orochimaru was currently unaware of her student. That was good. However, Jin had horrible timing.

Tsunade knew she was in trouble, especially when Jiraiya showed up with the brat. Jin was still nowhere to be found. This was normal of course, Jin could be gone for days at a time.

 _"I'm offering to bring your lover and dear little brother back to live with a forbidden jutsu that I have developed. Come now, don't you want to see them again?"_

Now the boy, Naruto lay unconscious on a bed in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade, please don't tell me your going tomorrow! Because if you do, I will try and stop you, even if it cost me my life."

"Shizune, have you forgotten who your talking to?!" Growled Tsunade, walking past Shizune so quickly and knocking her out.

She closed the door behind her.

Tsunade was glad Jin was not here, she didn't want that kid getting into trouble.

Little did she know, Jin was watching the hole thing.

* * *

I watched Tsunade enter the clearing.

I tensed. Orochimaru stood about ten meters from Tsunade.

"I will heal your arms, but in exchange, you will keep your hands off the village." Said Tsunade.

"Very well." Replied Orochimaru. "Shall we?"

They walked towards each other. I frowned. She isn't gonna heal him, right? Orochimaru reached out his arms, and Tsunade prepared a large ball of chakra in her hands.

Blue Chakra. Not green. I smirked. She wasn't gonna do it.

A Kunai landed in between them as they both jumped back. Kabuto stood on the wall, flipping over them and to the ground behind them.

Ah, Kabuto caught on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Orochimaru. "Am I to understand you've really come here to betray me?"

"Tsunade!" He hissed angrily.

I smirked. Yay! She didn't heal him.

Wait... oh shit he look upset.

"So that's your answer Tsunade? After all I've offered you, you would repay me by trying to kill me? Fortunately I can depend on Kabuto's loyalty. A good thing he arrived in time to see the evil intent hidden in those healing hands of yours."

Kabuto went on to explain then were in the medical core, and such, then Tsunade started crying about the past.

"AHHH-CHOOOO!" A sneeze interrupted her.

Goddamn it, I sneeze at the worst times. I sighed, jumping out of the tree I was hidden in, landing next to Tsunade.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked. Tsunade's eyes widened. "Get out of here!"

"A little to late for that Sensei." I said.

"Sensei? You have apprentice?" Asked Orochimaru. I shot him a glare.

"Jin, you have the worst timing." Said Tsunade. "Well, I've been watching the hole thing. Glad you decided not to go through with healing him, that would not have been pleasant." I said.

"Plus if there was any Jutsu that he made to bring people back to life, chances are it's to control them like weapons, they'd be used against you Tsunade-Sensei." I said. Her eyes widened, and she glared at Orochimaru.

"Well, aren't we a clever one." Hissed Orochimaru. "However, I believe I just found a way around this little problem, Kabuto." I tensed.

Kabuto charged at me, however, I performed the body flicker and moved away, and behind him, kicking him in the ass, forcing him to fall on his face.

"Hehe, talk about kicking some ass." I said smirking. Tsunade sighed, then angry charged at Orochimaru, punching a hole in the ground.

Kabuto and Orochimaru retreated. Tsunade punched holes in the walls after them. It's clear they were leading her into a trap.

Sigh. I followed her from the shadows.

We soon found ourselves in a clearing. Out in the open, great, I can't hide in the shadows.

"Out of breath already? Well none of us are getting any younger, are we? Time to end it." Said Orochimaru.

"Taijutsu was never my forte." Said Kabuto, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a pill, popping it into his mouth.

Kabuto and Tsunade engaged in battle once again. I jumped out kicking Kabuto occasionally, but mostly watching.

I may have been trained by Tsunade, but I'm not skilled enough to take on either of these guys... well maybe Kabuto for a little while.

I stood on a rock watching the scene. Suddenly Kabuto struck Tsunade. Her arm and leg were paralyzed.

"Damn it." I muttered as he explained. I felt eyes on me. I glanced over at the evil Sennin, who was looking at me.

"I was never informed that Tsunade had an apprentice, so I wonder how she hid you from me, and why." Said Orochimaru, starring at my eyes, the smirk on his face widening as I pulled out a kunai and got into battle position.

"Keep guessing about that snake-face. I'm full of surprises." I snarled, but tensed, ready to run if he attacked.

Tsunade attacked Kabuto, and leaned down again, breathing heavy.

"Tsunade-Sensei!" I called to her. Tsunade glanced at me for a second, still breathing heavy.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed. "Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you behind." I said to the blond haired woman. "Not on your own."

Tsunade charged at Kabuto, punching him in the face. I smirked, jumping down from the rock. I kept a wary eye on the Ex-Sennin close by, knowing he could strike at any given moment.

Kabuto struggled and twitched on the ground, his nervous system fried.

"Jin, you need to go find help." Said Tsunade. I stared at her for a moment. But then I saw that Kabuto had figured out how to move his body again, standing up preparing to strike. "WATCH OUT!" I called. He charged at her. "So you fear the sigh of blood eh? Let's put it to the test shall we?!" Yelled Kabuto.

I tensed ready to strike, but then a smoke bomb showed up. When the smoke cleared, there stood Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Said Orochimaru. Kabuto stood near the team. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the flour eyed jerk.

"Huh? Hey! Kabuto, what are you doing here?!" Asked Naruto. I mentally face-palmed.

"That's correct." Said Kabuto.

"Who are you, wait hey your the girl that was spying on us!" Accused Naruto looking at me.

"Spying is such a strong word." I said walking closer. "I prefer the term closely observing, I'm Jin by the way."

Naruto's and Jiraiya's eyes widened, I turned towards Kabuto and Orochimaru. "You've met this guy before Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Well of course I have, we took the Chunnin exams together." Said Naruto. "What are you doing here Kabuto?"

"Out of the way!" Yelled Tsunade, she attacked Kabuto who narrowly dodged her kick. "I can handled them!"

"So you recovered quickly huh? No matter! Games up kid!" Said Tsunade. Suddenly Kabuto sliced his hand. Blood trickled down. Tsunade froze.

"Your Jutsu's worn out, now I am at hundred percent!" Said Kabuto. I growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it." I hissed preparing for a fight.

He punched her as Shizune caught Tsunade, who was still trembling.

"I still don't get it, what's going on? How come grandma Tsunade and Kabuto are mixing it up?" Asked Naruto.

"Because Kabuto is working for Orochimaru." I told the blond moron.

"That's right, I'm a spy for the village hidden in the sound." Said Kabuto. I blinked. How exactly does that work?

"A spy? That's impossible. You don't really mean it? But you, you help us get through the Chunnin exams! You saved our lives!" Said Naruto. I sighed.

"Only to gather information on all of you. That was my mission. Indeed I learned on very important thing, about you Naruto. You lack any ninja ability. Your not a bit like Sasuke. Go on glare at me all you want, your still just a pint sized Genin who's in way over his head." Mocked Kabuto.

"I'd admit, you had me worried about the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of you, but surrounded by three of the legendary Sannin I see how insignificant you are. Both of you." He looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"First, Naruto, don't listen do him, he's nothing more than a lap-dog, second, Kabuto, you haven't even seen my skills, it's clear neither you nor Orochimaru knew of my existence." I said.

I was about to attack, when Naruto charged at Kabuto, using his shadow clone Jutsu. But Kabuto easily threw him back at us.

Shizune caught Naruto, as I pulled out a kunai.

Orochimaru removed his bandages from his arms.

"Shizune, Jin, I'll let you two take care of Kabuto over there, just leave Orochimaru to me." Said Jiraiya.

"There's just one, thing I need from Tsunade."

"Sorry but there no way to counter the drug until wears off." I said before Shizune could say anything.

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!?" Yelled Jiraiya. "Ah, well what can you do right? I'll just have to face him as I am." Said Jiraiya.

"At least he can't use Jutsu." I pointed, "Not with his arms like that. You may be weakened for now, but so is he." I said.

"Your right." Said Jiraiya. "Tsunade, use your recovery ninjitsu and rest."

"What about me, what should I do?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't do anything, you just stand guard over Tsunade with the pig, Ok?"

"Come on! I wanna right this guy!" Said Naruto. "He's gotta pay for what he did!"

"FORGET ABOUT IT!" Yelled Jiraiya sternly. "That jerk with the glasses is right, your in over your head. Our opponent is one of the Sannin like me, he killed the Third Hokage, this is an eye for an eye, I'm the only one who can fight Orochimaru."

They all got there summons out.

A small toad popped up.

"WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHERE'S YOUR FATHER?!" Asked Jiraiya. "AHH!" Said Naruto.

Meanwhile Orochimaru summons two huge snakes.

Naruto attempted to summon a frog... and it was a baby. I sighed. "Guys... this is a really bad time to fail at a summoning Jutsu." I said.

"Let's begin!" Orochimaru charged with his snake at Jiraiya. We jumped out of the way, Naruto... got eaten by a snake.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Jiraiya.

"Your dealing with me, old friend." Said Orochimaru, the snake he was on nearing Jiraiya. "No problem EARTH STYLE DARK SWAMP!"

The snakes were trapped in the swampy mud. Orochimaru fell off the head of the snake.

I flipped and landed close by, uneasy at the sight of the snakes. Naruto managed to free himself, but was knocked to the ground.

"STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I turned to see Kabuto near Tsunade.

"HEY YOU SON OF BITCH! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled charging at Kabuto.I kicked him in the face, dodging his chakra scalp.

"Well, looks like your finally joining the fight," He said. We started fighting, but it became apparent I was struggling to keep up. I was out matched.

I managed to get some hits in, however, he got my arm. I twitched, my arm suddenly erupting in pain. "AHH!" I hissed.

That's it! I can't fight him. Not without help. Not without, my Sharingan.

Naruto charged in to my add, but he was overpowered. "Naruto! Stay out of this fight." I said my eyes closed. I activated my Sharingan.

"I've got this." My red eyes shun with the three spirals of the Sharingan. How I got to three spirals, is a hole other story.

Kabuto's eyes widened. "The Sharingan!" He gasped. "Impossible."

I smirked. "Not so, I wasn't present during the Uchiha Massacre, so I was never killed." I said.

"My name is Jin Uchiha! Don't forget it." I said, charging at the Kabuto.

THIRD POV.

"An Uchiha, right under my nose and with Tsunade no less." Said Orochimaru. Jiraiya looked at the girl. He didn't know there was another surviving Uchiha other than Sasuke and Itachi. This girl would be in a lot of danger now that her identity is revealed.

She girl flipped over Kabuto dodging his attacks with, dare he say, ease. Her Sharingan certainly leveled out the playing field.

Naruto, not wanting to be left out, join on the fighting, Jin started working with him.

Jin POV

Naruto... was a idiot. However, he was just the distraction I needed. "KABUTO! YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled as Naruto fell to the ground.

Kabuto dodged my attack, and aimed at my neck Chakra scalps out. I quickly did the replacement Jutsu, and went off to behind him. I ran at him from behind gathering Chakra in my palms.

He jumped out of the way, I moved away from him to avoid his scalps. I punched into the ground, creating a large creator forcing Kabuto away from Naruto and I. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, my legs wouldn't move.

"W-what did you-" I hissed. "I paralyzed you from the waste down, don't worry, it's only temporary." Said Kabuto, mockingly.

Naruto attacked Kabuto again, but he threw her aside.

"Still haven't had enough?" Asked Kabuto.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto.

"Enough! Naruto you don't have to protect me, stop already!" Yelled Tsunade.

Kabuto charged at Naruto, who caught Kabuto's hand. "Until I become Hokage, I don't care what happens I am not gonna die!" Said Naruto.

"Ok, let's see you dodge this time!" Said Naruto.

His shadow and himself created the Rasengan.

"Naruto!" I yelled.

"He channeling Chakra like before, no, this is different!" Said Kabuto. "Duh." I commented.

Naruto hit Kabuto in the gut. "ARGH!" Kabuto yelled. "RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto.

Ok I need to heal myself. My hands glowed green as I tried to find the problem. Here it is, he's hit a nerve, a pressure point. It's tense, all I have to do is... there!

Kabuto went flying. I stood up, smirking. But then Naruto collapsed. "NARUTO!" I yelled running over.

"I focused my Chakra at the point of impact-" I cut him off. "NOBODY CARES! And the damage is to great even with healing powers asshole." I said.

Kabuto's eyes widened and he fell over.

"His heart is failing. The muscles around his heart have been torn to shreds, how it happen?" Tsunade began healing Naruto.

"You wasting your time, it's all over for him." I glared at him. I walked over to the asshole. "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled grabbing his hair and throwing him at the rock.

I started kicking. "YOU. F*CKING. ASSHOLE. YOU LITTLE SON OF A B*TCH!" Kabuto grunted under my attacks.

Suddenly Orochimaru came flying at us. His tong shot out and grabbed Jiraiya, sending him into a creator on the ground.

I ran in front of Naruto, getting the full blow. I grunted in pain. Orochimaru pulled the sword from my chest. "Foolish girl." I glared at him. "If you want to hurt Naruto, your gonna have to get through me!" I hissed.

"Very well then." Orochimaru prepared to him me, when Tsunade jumped in the way, punching the snake in the face.

"That's it, from now on, I'm gambling everything to, I'm putting my life on the line." She said.

"Tsunade-Sensei." I coughed. Wow, I did not think this through, being impaled hurts. "Well if your willing to throw your life away for one significant brat, I'm willing to accommodate you!" He slashed her across the chest.

She fell to the ground and Orochimaru went for Naruto. "NO!" I yelled, though it was strained. Suddenly Tsunade was in front of Naruto again, crouching in front of him, blocking the hit.

"Tsunade-Sensei." I need more training.

"Didn't I make it clear before? I meant what I said, I will die before I let you touch him!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Your half dead already!" Yelled an angry Orochimaru, kicking Tsunade. I narrowed my eyes. I need to help.

"FIRE STYLE JUTSU!" I yelled doing the hands seals. I spat fire out of my mouth, straight at Orochimaru. The Sannin yelled.

That, was it, the last bit of my... strength.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Don't worry she's not dead. Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 What Is True Strength

Peep.

Peep.

Peep.

Peep.

I groaned. "Jin! Your awake!" I blinked, looking up to see Shizune. "...Shizune? WHAT HAPPENED?!" I jumped up as I remember the last thing that occurred.

"Relax, your safe." She said, checking some papers.

"How long have I been out?!" I demanded, standing on my bed.

"About a week."

"A WEEK?!"

"Jin, calm down."

"I've gotta get out of bed!" I raised out of bed, grabbing my clothing and stumbling to find a bathroom, changing in a stall.

After a little bit of a complication, I got out of hospital, and ended up wondering where Naruto and Sasuke where?

Oh no. That scene. I should have consulted my book. I have a book with note of all the events that would happen in Naruto.

Man, Kishimoto was really vague on the timeline.

"Where are those two?"

I sighed. Well, I might just be over reacting.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Oh. Baka.

I raced to the roof.

The were fighting. Trading blows as if they were enemies. I stood next to Sakura.

"There idiots."

"I hope they don't get hurt."

"Oh they'll get hurt. I'll make sure of it." I cracked my knuckles.

Sasuke just burned all the laundry. Naruto then started on the Rasengan, in response Sasuke used Chidori.

"CHIDORI ONE THOUSAND BURNS!"

"STOP IT!" Screamed Sakura. I body flickered in between the two, grabbing both there arms, directing them away, Sharingan activated.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, eye blazing. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, seeing the smaller tent, and smirked. I flickered in front of him, eye blazing grabbing his shirt.

"YOU! Listen here you little shit. I don't care who's manipulating you or how pissy you get, you don't attack friends, got it?!" I scolded the Uchiha, who looked shocked as he stared into my Sharingan.

"The Sharingan. You have it." He said, trying to kick out of my grip. "Yeah. I'm Jin Uchiha. It also seems I'm the only Uchiha who actually has some form a loyalty." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled, trying to kick me, hatred clear in his eyes.

"You want to beat Itachi right?" I easily dogded his attack. Man when you spend your like around people who are way stronger than you, when you meet someone who is normal, it's almost easy to dodge them, I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts, because by Shippuden he'll be OP as f*ck. (Over Powered)

"You are not as strong as him. Actually, your probably the weakest Uchiha right now." I said walking towards him. He growled at that and tried to activate Chidori again, but I moved behind him and kicked his back, sending him flying.

"How can you get strong when you don't even know what true strength is. Guess what? It's not about how many Jutsu's you master, or how many of your enemies you beat. True strength is nothing when you don't even control your own actions and can be manipulated into attacking your closest friends. You want power? You have it, you just don't know how to use it." I said, before turning to Kakashi. "He's all yours. Hey Naruto, next time just ignore this idiot Ok? I can't believe this guy is the only other survivor." I gave Sasuke a look, "Someone who would try to kill there own teammate. Your a foolish child Sasuke, get over yourself."

Well, I think I just ensured the plot would happen with that little speech.

"You think you better than me? Your just like that man." The tone he used when he said that last phrase made me stop. I turned to Sasuke. "Itachi has his faults, but do not even begin to talk about something you don't understand. If you want to get stronger, you form bonds. If you want to be like Itachi, never truly let them go. For they are your true strength." With that, I left.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY.

"Jin. It's Sasuke."

"Son of bitch. He left didn't he?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

I walked past Shizune. "Tsunade's already assembled a team, but they're in need of back up. The Sand has already sent reinforcements as well."

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I SLEEP IN ONE TIME AND I MISS EVERYTHING!

"Alright, see ya." I body flickered out, trying to find the familiar large sunshine chakra that was Naruto's.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"FOUND IT!" I cheered, flickering to the spot... oh shitz.

Sasuke stood over Naruto's unconscious body. I activate my Sharingan. Sasuke spots me, and smirks. "You set I'm the weakest Uchiha, prepare to choke on your words!" He yelled attacking me.

Oh. Hell. No.

I gathered chakra in my fists, and punch this sucker in the face, watching him go flying. Then I undid my weights on my legs, dropping them. Sasuke stood up, I narrowed my eyes as his sharingan was activated.

Then I let out my KI.

Sasuke paused. I smirked. "You can't fight me now Sasuke, not after all the chakra you just used to fight Naruto. Your too weak right now, and it wouldn't be any fun fighting you, plus Kakashi is on his way, he'll be hear any minute, I've been trained by a Sannin for Six years, and I've had the Sharingan most of that time. You won't beat me." I spoke clearly, jumping near Naruto, and checking his condition.

"Look what you've done." I said, then I looked up at him. "I hope it's worth it. Throwing your life away just to kill your brother. That is, if you ever escape Orochimaru. I truly hope you find what your looking for. Be warned. It might not be what you think Sasuke." I said.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment, before running off.

I started to work on stabilizing Naruto, I am so rubbing the hole I was right thing in Sasuke's face later. If I can't save Itachi, that is.

Kakashi showed up, and I looked at him.

"Your late."

His face showed it all.

* * *

 **Jin's throwing out some sick burns. But hey, this is just reflecting the emotions I felt when Sasuke went nuts.  
**

 **I'm sorry taking so long to update. It's been a very busy Month, you see. Please Review.**


End file.
